


Avengers X Bleach

by LeeBones0214



Series: Story Ideas [4]
Category: Bleach, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeBones0214/pseuds/LeeBones0214
Summary: Bleach and Avengers X-Over.Takes place in the middle of the first Avengers Movie and after the Bleach MangaIchigo x TonyLater: Bucky x Toushirou
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Hitsugaya Toshirou, Kurosaki Ichigo/Tony Stark
Series: Story Ideas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679152
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Avengers X Bleach

Ichigo and Toushirou are walking through the Senkaimon after a small detour to the human world to test a Gigai Urahara made, which can be absorbed into the soul and used whenever it`s needed.  
Ichigo looks exactly like the did in the last fight but Toushirou and his Gigai "grew" a bit so he has free reign in the human world.  
As they are walking through the dimensional gate a ripple, similar to a Garganta appears and begins to suck them in.  
At the same time the Avengers have just defeated the Chitauri and are confronting Loki when suddenly another portal like the one Tony just closed appears.  
There seems to be nothing but black behind it and when it seem that it is too unstable to support itself two bodies are thrown out of it. 

The Avengers are immediately on alert and observe them, since the two Shinigami are in the human world, and their Gigais are just test versions they activated on impact and the only thing the others are seeing are two young boys with normal street clothes and interestin colored hair.  
After a few minutes of just observing and assessing them Director Fury appears and takes them into SHEILD custody because nobody knows if they are human/ working with Lok or not. 

A few days after Thor teleported with Loki to Asgard the Director calls the rest of the team together since the two of them woke up and he want them to be there for the interviews because they fought the aliens and would be the best to recognizes if the boys were like them. 

At first the two Shinigami refuse to talk to the Director but after he promises them that they will be able to see the other they unknown to the other just tell them that they don´t remember how they got there.  
After a few hours they give up an allow the two boys to see each other again.  
They are confused when the older of the two shows more respect to the other than to everybody else who has talked to him since he woke up.  
As the Avengers are watching through cameras they alle come to the decision the two boys are not of the Chtauri.  
They sit together with Fury to decide what to do with them, when Clint just says that it couldn´t be so hard to the care of a teenager and a twenty-something that seem to be noral humans.  
So Fury decides that they shall go to the Avengers Tower with them so they can look after them and report everything weird they do. 

As the to Shinigami are transferred into the custody of the Avengers they tell the others their names and get a caretaker each to watch over them and introduce the Japanese boys to America.  
Tony is asked to look after Ichigo ans Steve going to show Toushirou "around".  
The two Shinigami haven´t told anybody that they are technically dead and don´t need food.  
Ichigo is having fun sine he always wanted to go to New York and Toushirou together with Steve learn to live in the 21st century. 

One day while fighting against Doom a missile is shot at the tower, straight at where Ichigo and Toushirou are sitting on the veranda.  
Ichigo is hit point blank. The Team immediately runns/flies to them because they got to know them, especially Tony and Ichigo.  
As they arrive at the Tower they see Ichigo sitting at the ground, Toushirou next to him, holding his head and groaning about that that felt worse than when Grimmjow and him ran into each other.  
They are all visibly confused but the Shinigami promise them that they will explain everything to them after the fight when Ichigo is like: "So I´m allowed to fight now Captain?" and looks at Toushirou who just sighs and nodds because he can´t hold him back anyways. The Substitute Shinigami grinns ferally and jumps from the roof to start fighting Doombots. He is mostly using martial Arts and some Combat Arts but the others are still very impressed. 

After the fight they all sit together and the Shinigami tell them how they came to be here and what they are. 

Later Toushirou helps Steve find Bucky and there is no Civil War :P


End file.
